Happy Anniversary
by lonelygirl.2406
Summary: Edward and Bella escape for a weekend on their 5th wedding anniversary. What happens on the first night? Lemonade-y and bad language. Maybe a one shot. Maybe more.


**A/N: Hello! This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. Well, it's my first attempt at writing anything really since English class, which was quite a while ago. Please, be kind.**

**This is supposed to be a one-shot, but i've got ideas for these two (shmexy times ahead, choo-choo), so i'll see how things go. **

**WARNING: Bad language and citrus-y. 'Cause why else do you read fanfiction?**

**Love, P**

**xoxo**

* * *

It was rare that we got a night like this one. Our 5 year wedding anniversary, and we had the whole weekend together. The weekend off work, the kids were being looked after, Just the whole 3 days to ourselves. We decided to go away for the weekend, and had booked into a hotel. Dinner reservations at 7.30, in the hotel restaurant, the text message had said. _Edward, ever the organizer. _Honestly, without that man, I would probably forget my head if it wasn't screwed onto my neck.

As I swiped the key card in the door to our room, I was filled with a sense of excitement. We hadn't done something like this in a long time. Don't get me wrong, we had sex, whenever we could. But we jumped at the chance to spend the weekend together, a gift from Esme and Carlisle, who had offered to look after Antony and Lizzie while we were gone. The room was beautiful, more than I had expected. As I entered the bedroom, I took in the huge bed. _Well, we'll definitely have fun this weekend._

Edward was meeting me in the restaurant later, he had a few cases to wrap up for the weekend. As I glanced at my watch, I realised how long I'd been looking around the room. It was half 6, an hour to get ready. I walked into the bathroom, and noticed a wrapped parcel sitting on the counter. Apprehensively, I opened the envelope resting on top of the package.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Make sure you have these on underneath your dress tonight,_

_I'll be waiting,_

_All my love,_

_Edward _

_x_

Now, I was really excited. I wasn't planning on wearing anything under my dress tonight. We had decided to not do the gift exchange thing this year, knowing that the weekend would be better than any gift either of us could come up with. I ripped the wrapping paper off the box, and took in the title. _**Vibrating thong, now with wireless remote.**_I laughed out loud, as an ache between my thighs appeared. We had discussed this before, but I never thought anymore about it. See what I mean about being organised? I opened the box, and tipped it onto the counter. A small lacy piece of underwear fell out of the box and a scrap of paper fell out of the box, but no remote. I looked at the paper, to find it as another not addressed to me.

_B, don't fret there's nothing missing. I took the liberty of taking the remote out of the box already. _

_Love E. x_

This night just got a whole lot more interesting. I was already anxious to see him, but now I was buzzing with excitement. I had a few things packed away for the weekend, but this looked like a pretty good way to start things off. As I rushed through my shower and finishing my hair, I looked at myself in the full length mirror. _Not bad, Cullen. You look hot. Even without any clothes on. _For some reason, I always gave myself a pep talk, even though being with Edward made me feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet. I put on my dress, and my shoes, and after applying minimal make-up, a bit of mascara and red lipstick, I slid the underwear up my legs. I could already feel the vibrator pressing against my clit, which was already slightly swollen, having opted out of a release in the shower. I thought it would make tonight that much better. I walked out of the room, feeling sexy and confident. As I was waiting for the elevator, my phone alerted me that I had a new message.

_Let's play a game of hide and seek, B. I hope you're wearing my present, or else you'll never find me ;) ~E_

Uh-oh. He was bad, but oh so good. The ache grew more intense, and the game hadn't started. Another text message came through as I stepped out of the lift.

_B, changed reservation to 8.30p.m.. Hope you don't mind. Thought we could have a little fun first. x_

Mind? Food was the last thing on my mind right now. As I put my phone safely in my bag, I almost fell over with a sudden vibration. _Holy Christ._ I seriously hoped that was the strongest setting on the remote. Or else I was in trouble. I continued to walk through the lobby, and another one hit. Trying to compose myself, I looked around for him. A stronger vibration this time, as I grabbed onto one of the pillars. I was starting to get strange looks from some of the other hotel residents. I ran around a corner, trying to pull myself together, when the strongest vibration hit, well at least I hoped it was the strongest. Reading the box, there was 4 different levels of vibration. The same vibration hit again, and I was starting to get really close. I slid down the wall, as the vibration continued. I moaned out loud, and on the last vibe, I was nearly done for.

"Miss, are you okay?" A member of staff asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Could you maybe help me up?" I said weakly, as I held my hand out.

As I resumed walking around the lobby, there was no sign of him. I walked outside, around the gardens, I was starting to get antsy. The ache was beginning to subside, but if I didn't find him soon, I would explode. I sat down on one of the benches and yet another message came through on my phone.

_You're close aren_'_t you? I know you so well, Isabella. I know that you are so wet right now. If you would find me, I could taste you, but you seem to be taking a time out. But not for much longer._

As I read the last few words of the message, the vibrations started up again, but unlike the last time, they were continuous, varying in speeds, bringing me to the edge of the cliff and back a few times, before finally stopping. It was a good thing that there was no-one else in the garden. The sounds coming out of my mouth would have impressed a whore.

I got back up on my feet unsteadily, with legs like jell-o. This time I was determined to get my release, determined to find my husband. As I entered the lobby again, the clock showed that it was quarter past 8, only 15 minutes to find him. After another 10 minutes of searching, and no texts or vibes. I was starting to give up, I mean, the lobby isn't that big, when I heard my phone chime.

_Tut tut baby, I'm disapponted in you. If you'd just looked behind you when you walked out of the lift, you'd have found me long ago._

I turned around towards the lift, and there he was. Looking like a greek god, twirling a little black box in his hands, with the god-damn sexy smirk on his face. As I started to walk towards him, I watched him press one of the buttons on the remote. I was suddenly frozen to the spot, as I struggled to stay upright. Clearly, he was saving the strongest until last, I almost came right there on the spot, watching him bring me this pleasure while he wasn't in my arms. The vibrations stopped abruptly, as he got up and walked towards me, encircling me in this arms.

" God Bella, do you know what you do to me? Watching you from afar, having you on the brink and back so many times, all under my control?" He growled in my ear, as he pressed my hand to his rock hard cock. "And that dress, sweet fuck." I loved it when he swore, especially when he said fuck. I'm pretty sure he knew what that did to me. Made my lady parts sing. Well, sing louder than they already were.

He let me go, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go get some dinner, baby. You'll need the energy for later on."

He was loving this. Having me at his mercy, teasing me relentlessly. The vibes were getting stronger and stronger, and no release yet. I was _thisclose _every time, and every time he eased off.

Bastard.

"Would you like to see a dessert menu?" the waiter asked, after our main course dishes were cleared. _Here we go again. _The vibrations started up again, as the waiter handed me a dessert menu.

"Unnnngghh" God, this was embarrassing. Moaning at the waiter. I snatched the menu out of his hand, and looked at the table, ready for the ground to swallow me up.

"Bella, baby, are you okay?" The bastard asked, as he pressed the remote again. I looked up to see the waiter and Edward looking at me. The only difference between the waiter's concerned expression and my husband's, was that Edward had that sexy smirk on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. I think I'll have the chocolate mousse. Eddie, you having anything?" Probably shouldn't have called him Eddie. He hated that, and boy did I pay. Yet again, I was teetering on the edge_. Note to self: Do not call husband Eddie while wearing vibrating underwear_.

"No, I don't think I will. Bella, maybe we should take the chocolate mousse to go?"

"Yeah, okay." Finally, we were getting out of here. I could actually see the light at the tunnel. The waiter scurried off, and was back almost immediately with our dessert.

"Thank you, the meal was delicious." Edward told the waiter as he paid the cheque.

We walked out of the restaurant, and rounded the corner to the elevator, with me wrapped around Edward, on account of the wobbly legs.

We stepped into the elevator, and I unwound myself. I walked to the back of the elevator, and held on tightly to the railing. I knew if I'd held onto him any longer, I'd have possibly jumped him. He smelled too good.

He stood in front of me, with his back to me. _Oh god, he had such a hot back. Even with the suit on. And that hair. Sweet lord. What I wouldn't do to be able to run my hands through it. _I realised that I could run my hands through it, and no sooner had I taken a step towards him, he pulled the remote out of his pocket, held it over his shoulder so I could see, and pressed the bottom button.

"Holy fuck!" I shouted, as the vibrations hit. I stumbled back and slid down the wall of the elevator. _Good thing we're the only people in the lift. _We arrived on our floor, after what felt like a lifetime. He turned around, and looked at me with a the same expression on his face as he and the waiter had in the restaurant.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" he asked, and held his hand out to me

_God, I wanted to slap him. And stick my tongue in his mouth. _"Do I look okay?" I retorted, as I took his hand and pulled myself up. We walked out of the elevator, and towards our room, with me tangled around him again.

He turned his head, and whispered in my ear, "No, Bella, you don't look okay. You look utterly fuckable. And knowing that you're on edge, well, I'll not be able to help myself." He swiped the key in the door, and pulled me in. Before I could even think about where he got the key from, I was pinned to the wall. My mouth was open in shock, and he took advantage of this by thrusting his tongue in. I immediately responded, but much too soon, he pulled away. "You're such a bad girl, Bella. Making me hard like this while we're out." He said as he thrust his hard on towards me. "Tut tut. Do you know what happens to bad girls, Bella?"

I was so ready to explode with , I couldn't even form a sentence, so I just shook my head.

"Well, Bella, They get punished." He growled in my ear, as I was guided towards the bedroom. "Strip, beautiful, and get on the bed." He gently pressed his lips to mine, and walked out of the bedroom. I was in such a state of shock, I pulled my dress over my head, and pulled the soaking panties off. Completely naked, I climbed onto the bed, and sat in the centre.

Edward came back into the room, having removed his shirt and tie, holding the tie in one hand, and the chocolate mousse in the other. _This man would be the death of me. _He sat the chocolate mousse on the side table, and positioned himself in front of me. He kissed me roughly, before moving off the bed again.

"Such a naughty girl, Bella. Lie back, and put your arms above your head." I followed his orders, and he secured my hands above my head to the headboard of the bed. We had done a bit of light bondage before, but that was before we had kids. Moaning, I turned my head to look at him, to see him taking his trousers off, and his rock hard erection sprang free. I licked my lips in anticipation.

He caught me licking my lips, and smirked. He lay down on the bed along side me, and kissed me softly, before reaching behind him, and grabbing the mousse of the table. He took the lid off the dessert, and began drawing patterns over my body. When he was satisfied with his patterns, he put a bit of chocolate on his finger, and rubbed it around his lips. I opened my mouth and licked the top of his finger. He pressed his finger into my mouth a bit more, and I accepted it gladly. I was sucking on his finger, trying my best to tease him the same way he'd been teasing my all night. He leaned over me, making sure that his artwork wasn't being ruined. We were staring at each other for what felt like a long time. I could feel his length pressed against my thigh.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered.

"I love you, Edward." I replied. The first words I'd spoken since the restaurant.

We kissed gently a while, until our kissed turned more urgent, and I couldn't hold on anymore.

He moved down my body, licking off the chocolate, as he went, paying special attention to my nipples. I was starting to shake violently all over, moaning and murmuring his name over and over again. I turned my head to the side, to discover that it was half past 12. 5 hours on the edge. _Sweet Lord._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed out, as Edward thrust 2 fingers into me, and begin nibbling on my clit.

He lifted his head, looked at me, while curling his fingers inside of me, hitting that sweet spot. "Have I got your attention now, Bella? 'Cause I thought you were more interested in the bedside locker." he said before lowering his head and began biting again.

"Oh God", I repeated over and over as I fell over the edge into oblivion. I was seeing stars. Pulling at my restraints, and rolling my hips, I was screaming at the release of 5 hours worth of tension. He slowly moved his fingers in and out as I rode out the last few waves of my orgasm.

"So damn sweet, Bella. Ready for round two?" He said, as he withdrew his fingers.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm, yes please." I said, as I moaned at the loss of his fingers.

He moved off the bed, and I started to pull against the tie around my hands, and began rolling my hips.

He came up beside my head, and while kissing me lightly on the lips, untied the tie. As soon as my hands were free, I wrapped them around his neck, and pulled him on top of me again.

Our kisses were becoming more frenzied, as he positioned himself at my entrance. I could taste myself on his lips, and it made me want more of him. Made me want all I could have. I ran my hands down his back, and pressed forward on his perfect ass. He took the hint, and slid into me ever so slowly. I could already feel the tightening in my stomach again, and knew it wouldn't be long. We didn't need words, not tonight. The feeling was enough. Lifting my hips up to meet his, he ran his hand down my stomach, and further down,and started rubbing my clit.

Unexpectedly, I came again. Hard. I screamed at the top of my lungs. As I was riding out my orgasm, Edward began thrusting, whispering words of love in my ear, over and over again. I knew he was close, when his thrusts became shorter, more demanding, and I was gearing up for round three.

"Baby, I'm so close." He whispered, as he kissed me again.

"Me too. I love you."

He began grunting, and saying my name over and over again, as he released inside of me. The feeling of his hot seed spurting inside me, pushed me off the edge again. We rode out our orgasms together, and collapsed in a sweaty mess. We lay like that for a while, overcoming our post-orgasmic shocks.

As Edward pulled out of me, he snickered when I moaned at the loss of contact. I watched him walk into the bathroom, and come back out with a towel. He cleaned us both up, and threw the towel back in the general direction of the bathroom. We climbed under the sheets, completely sated, and Edward pulled me into a spooning position.

He nuzzled my neck, and whispered in my ear, " Night Beautiful."

"Night Baby, I love you." I sighed contently, and lay back further into his embrace.

"I love you, Bella. Happy anniversary."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Fancy leaving a review?**


End file.
